ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ray Alien Squad
EPISODE 26 Episode 26 is the season finale. If you wanna have a character as a special guest post your name here: *Dan from Dan 10. Don't let the sunshine spoil your rain, Just stand up and complain! 14:38, August 1, 2011 (UTC) *Decibel from Plumbers and Vorkus from Simien 10. (I dunno, is two characters okay?) OMG=Oreos+Milk=Great 12:21, August 7, 2011 (UTC) News The season finale airs Saturday, 13 August. I will tell you what happens with your character on your talk page. And yea, two characters are okay :D . NEW!!! I am outta town on Saturday, I will post the season finale tomorrow. NEWER!!! I will post it on Monday Fans If you're a fan, put your signature here: *Lemme tell ya something, Motor Ed, Rath is better than you! 17:05, July 26, 2011 (UTC) * I like walking on the beach, poetry, and poking dead things with a stick. 15:40, July 28, 2011 (UTC) *OMG=Oreos+Milk=Great 12:18, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Description This toon is about a boy who finds a watch. The watch can transform him into 10 aliens Story Hover Mike made a weapon named "Hovertrix" which allows the possesor to transform into 10 aliens. Ray (Mike's friend) accidentaly touches it and the Hovertrix and it attaches to his hand. Characters *Ray *Shane (appears in episode 9 and onwards) *And 10 (it's my friend's creation, appears in some episodes) *Hover Mike Villians *Bozo *Bozo's robots *Stormus *Clonos (They're not villians, they just wanna have fun) *Alien Monsters *Mystery Species *Creatorsapiens *Firrons *Luckzero *Bingus *Storminator *Kanons *Lunchtimes *Teningurs *Clonos(species) Aliens Original 10: #Kubus #Raton de aer (Air raccon) #Smokin #Frisbee #Aqualong #Fantomas #Gigant X #Billy #Frigider (Fridge) #Paperboy Additional Aliens: #Edd-Robotul #Tornado #Sfera #Clonos #Megaspeed #Bricheta (Lighter) Evolutions: #Ultimate Paperboy #Raton de aer X (Ultimate Air Raccon) #Bricheta X (Ultimate Lighter) #Ultimate Fantomas Unlocked Off-Screen: #13 #Tunul (The Cannon) #Mechano #Amiba X #Animator Off-Screen Evolutions: #Ultimate Frigider Future Aliens (Unlocked by Ray 600) #Cubursus #Robotik #Feedback #Nuclecar #Phenomen #Balaurul (The Dragon) Scanned in the Intergalatic Station: #Fortosul (The Mighty) #Naturall #Vampire #Tiranosaurus-Ray #Ganbot Season 2: #SandBox #Thunderbolt #Neptun #Angelick #Overkill #Go-Su #Sonic Flame Locations And Planets *Earth *Mars 2.0 (The house of all aliens) *The Moon: I.S. Episodes Season 1: #Ray and the Aliens #Bozo wants my Trix #Bring it to me! #Far, far away #Mysterious Winds #Playing with the Hovertrix #A new Hovertrix (short) #Time to go ultimate #Time to have some fun #Worst day ever #Prepare for the final battle #Bowling trouble #Talking with the Bingus #More allies, more fun #The Fusion #Where's And? (short) #Going down #The Intergalactic Station #Double problems #Fighting for the Teningurs #Multiplied #The maze #Stuck'd #Grandpa's secret #Ray in Future #The Ultimate Showdown! (movie) Season 2: *Hover-Hibrids Opening In the opening Ray and Shane appears. He touches the Hovertrix and a glowing green light appears. After that, the Original 10 aliens are presented. The theme song is A Little Faster by There For Tommorow. In the movie the theme song is Xzibit feat. EminEm and Dr. Dre - What's the Difference (censored) Video games *Ray 10: The Video Game Thank you *To User:Roads for letting me use Paperboy *To User:Weirdo_Guy for letting me use Ultimate Paperboy Trivia *Ray's name come from Ray William Johnson's name and Shane's name come from Shane Dawson's name Category:Series Category:Ray 10